


Even Nature Favors You

by painttheworldinpastels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nahyuck, hyuckmin, not sure if this counts as a drabble but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: On a warm spring day filled with flower crowns and sunshine, Jaemin starts to feel things.





	Even Nature Favors You

On a warm spring day, Jaemin finds himself leaning against a tree and watching Renjun chase Jeno across a field of grass to put him in a chokehold. They have just finished filming for their newest comeback, and they're still in the outfits their stylists had given them. It's kind of weird to see Jeno and Renjun frolicking in a field filled with bright flowers while wearing dark colors, but at least this way they wouldn't get lost from view and Jaemin can easily intervene if it looks like Jeno is in actual danger.

"Renjun's catching up to him," Jaemin mumbles. He turns his gaze towards Haechan, who was sitting next to him under the tree and was surrounded by flowers he'd carefully cut earlier when the staff weren't looking.  
Haechan hums in acknowledgement as he tries to imitate the "how to make a flower crown with real flowers" tutorial open on his phone. He's halfway done with it, the flowers mismatched and of different sizes. The crown doesn't really look very pretty at the moment, but Jaemin keeps his mouth shut about it.

Jaemin looks back out into the field and sees both Jeno and Renjun on the ground, laughing together like Jeno wasn't screaming for someone to help him get away from Renjun only a couple of minutes ago. He points them out to Haechan, who only shrugs and continues to weave the stems. "This happens all the time though, I can't believe you're still surprised," Haechan smiles fondly as he takes another flower stem from the haphazard pile around him. He picks up a dandelion, which is what most of his flower crown is made up of, and attempts to weave it over a carnation stem.

Jaemin clicks his tongue. "I really thought Renjun would kill him this time though."

"Jeno didn't lie though, have you ever seen Renjun climb a tree before?"

"No, but he's small and lithe and he probably could if he put his mind to it."

Haechan chuckles. "Don't let Renjun hear you say that or he'll come after you next."

"I praised him!"

"You called him small. And since Renjunie and I are almost the same height you're implying that I'm small too," Haechan pouts.

Jaemin flashes a grin at him, the blinding smile Jaemin knows people like to see and can't look away from. "Was I wrong, Haechanie?" He ruffles Haechan's hair and Haechan huffs, a soft blush on his cheeks. "You're not that tall," Haechan mutters under his breath as he reaches for another stem.

Jaemin sticks his tongue out at him and picks up one of the flower stems and puts it down on the ground, just within Haechan's range. He does the same to another stem, and another, until he's sorted out the pile by size to help Haechan out. Haechan notices this and stops but Jaemin pays him no mind, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.

 

Jaemin doesn't know how long he dozed off for but when he opens his eyes again, Haechan is almost done with the crown in his hands and there is one already finished lying in the space between them. He looks around for Jeno and Renjun and finds the two dark blobs in the same position he last saw them in, lying on the grass and unmoving. He can't see them clearly but he's sure that both have their eyes shut, their 5am call time not leaving much room for rest. It's cute, and Jaemin would take a photo if he had the energy to, but the atmosphere was so calming and he didn't want to break the peace.

"Tada!" Haechan raises the crown in his hands high in the air and presents it to Jaemin. "Look, this one's much better!"

And it is better. This one is made up of only two flowers-dandelions and baby's breath-and is more symmetrical and neater than the first one he made. Haechan puts it on Jaemin's head and smiles. "A pretty crown for a pretty boy."

Jaemin doesn't know if he's still dazed from his nap or if it's the glare from the sun or if it's his dramatic brain, but Haechan looks like he's shining. Haechan's eyes are sparkling with pride as he eyes his creation sitting on the top of Jaemin's head, and his hands are braced on his thighs, "So," Haechan beams, "do you like it?"

Jaemin's gaze strays from Haechan to the flower crown beside him. He removes the one he's wearing and Haechan's face falls as Jaemin sets the newer crown on the ground.

"It's nice, but I like this one more," Jaemin says as he picks up the first one and sets it on his head. "What do you think?"

Haechan pouts again, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But it's so messy," Haechan complains as he tries to pry it off Jaemin's head. 

Jaemin shoos his hands away. "It was your first try and it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would, give yourself a little credit Haechanie."

Haechan snorts. "So you thought I couldn't do it either, huh."

Jaemin ignores him to scan what's left of the flower pile and finds a few sunflowers. Their stems were too big to be woven into crowns, but Haechan had realized that too late. Jaemin picks one of the sunflowers up and slips it behind Haechan's ear, tucking a few strands of his hair along with it and cupping Haechan's face in his hands.

"There we go," Jaemin announces, "a sunflower for our FullSun."

Haechan rolls his eyes. "Stop being cheesy."

"You were cheesy first." Jaemin drops his hands and brushes them on his pants. "Will you be making some for the others too?"

"Just Jeno and Renjun since they're the only ones here right now. Do you wanna make one too?"

Jaemin nods and Haechan orders him to read through the online article he was browsing earlier as he stands up to gather more flowers. Jaemin's eyes follow Haechan as he waddles his way towards some daisies, looking more adorable than Jaemin has ever seen him.

He doesn't finish reading the tutorial, but that's okay since Haechan shows him how to do it anyway. And every time their fingers brush together as they both reach for the same flower stem or when Haechan's smaller hands envelope Jaemin's to show him the correct way to weave the stems, Jaemin's heart beats a little louder and he feels affection blossoming in his chest.

 

On a warm spring day, Jaemin falls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Donghyuck. That's it, that's the end note.
> 
> Ok that's not really all, but I don't have much to say about this one since I wrote it in two hours slightly before midnight. This was only supposed to be a short drabble but idk what happened, oops?
> 
> twt: @whatsavotingacc


End file.
